


get lost (in your head)

by desponda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, POV Second Person, Roses POV, bottling up emotions stuff, just cause like, just vaguely sad rose who is also very gay, kinda unresolved ending, probs rly ooc too oops, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desponda/pseuds/desponda
Summary: idk why i wrote this?





	get lost (in your head)

_Sometimes, late at night you think of her. Sometimes just during quiet moments when you’re by yourself. It’s frustrating because you don’t want her memory to be simply moments of neglect and your own self-centered loneliness during childhood, but those moments of loneliness are what you defined your relationship with and now all that’s left of your mother is your memory of her absence._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soft lips brushing against the inner side of your wrist pull you to attention. How your wife managed to pull your hand up to reach her unpainted lips without jostling you from your sleepy, thoughtful haze is a mystery of it’s own, but her eyes beg a question of you, instead.

“Are you feeling alright?” she asks, parting gently from your skin.

You can feel her breath ghosting your fingertips as she lifts her face, the early morning sunlight filtering through the blinds catching on her eyelashes and casting an ethereal glow to her skin. The pillow you both rest your heads against is smooshing her cheek slightly and the resulting crinkle around her eye is as charming as it was the first morning you woke together. You find yourself completely captivated by her presence for a moment before you ground yourself to ponder the question.

“Yes,” you say, and it really doesn’t feel like a lie.

You feel right. Lying here with her feels right. You are not alone. You do not feel lonely.

Not anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i wrote this?


End file.
